mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
Horace Diaz
Horace Diaz is a major recurring character in the series, Mighty Med. He is the hospital’s Chief of Staff and is portrayed by Carlos Lacámara. Summary Horace is the chief of Mighty Med. He hired Kaz and Oliver. Personality Horace has a goofy personality. He's always cracking jokes and loves bridges. He is funny and always gets the job done. He has trained for years as a medical worker to work at Mighty Med. Powers *'Chronokinesis' - He can control the flow of time. This allows him to switch clothes with other people faster than a blink of an eye. **'Superhuman Speed '- He can slow time down around him to give watchers the illusion that he moves at super speed. **'Time' Freeze '- He is able to freeze someone in suspended animation, however it only works for a short while, or as long as he can maintain it. *'Immortality - Its revealed that Horace is immortal, and is presently over three thousand years old. Weaknesses *'Electric Fields '- His powers are blocked by electric fields. *'Physical Condition '- In How the Mighty Med Have Fallen, if he is weak his powers will also be weak. Instead of being frozen they will move in slow motion. Trivia * He loves bridges. **It was revealed in "Atomic Blast From the Past" that it was a Time travelling Oliver and Kaz who caused his love for them. *He is the uncle to Alan Diaz. *He has a mug that says 'World's Sexiest Chief of Staff and Vice Chancellor of Medical Administration" which he bought at a gas station. *He likes to shake his butt on the dance floor. *He tells Alan to stay out of things and then repeats what Alan says a lot. (Saving the People Who Save People and Evil Gus). *He may be the hero Freeze Frame mentioned in the beginning of Saving the People Who Save People. *He loves pranks. *Wallace and Clyde seek revenge over him, as he split their former being, the villain Catastrophe, into two, near powerless people, the only way to restore them being to bring together two halves of an amulet. *One of the superheros, Timeline, is his cousin, and he doesn't get along with him. *He homeschools Alan. According to Alan, he isn't very good at it. *He really wants to have children (Evil Gus). *When he is the fake father of Skylar, he seems to like it a lot and get involved in her life along with wanting to spend time with her. *He thinks Skylar is better than Alan. *Though he loves bridges, his two known relatives, Timeline and Alan hate bridges. The reason for his family's obsession with bridges is unknown. *He is a terrible singer, and according to Oliver, he is "butchering Beyoncé."(The Friend of My Friend is My Enemy). *He is 3,005, almost 3,006 years old, born in 991 BC. * So far, Megahertz and Brain Matter (while mutated) have shown to be resistant to Horace's time freeze. *He hates his boss, Dr. Bridges. *He wears diapers even though he's potty trained. *He wears a tuxedo to bed. *He waxes his armpits. Appearances *Season 1 **Saving the People Who Save People **Frighty Med **I, Normo **Sm’oliver’s Travels **Pranks for Nothing **Evil Gus **Lockdown **All That Kaz **Atomic Blast From the Past **Growing Pains **Night of the Living Nightmare **Fantasy League of Superheroes **Copy Kaz **Free Wi-Fi **Two Writers Make a Wrong **Are You Afraid of the Shark? **The Pen Is Mighty Med-ier Than the Sword **There's a Storm Coming *Season 2 **How the Mighty Med Have Fallen **Lair, Lair Gallery Category:Minor Character Category:Mighty Med Category:Mighty Med Hospital Staff Category:Males Category:Character Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Character